50 scenes, AkuJi
by Hotarukunn
Summary: Super-short drabbles for Akutsu & Jirou.


******10 short drabbles for ****50scenes**** that go together one way or the other.  
****Akutsu Jin x Akutagawa Jirou**

**#41 – Winter  
**It was way too cold outside for Akutsu's liking. While Jirou seemed to be enjoying himself – squealing in delight as a snowflake landed on the tip of his nose, running after the snow with tongue sticking out – Akutsu was freezing. He really preffered the spring and the autumn. Winter was too cold, summer too warm, Akutsu liked it when it was inbetween. He sighed and cursed that he hadn't brought any thicker gloves, or mittens, like Jirou had. He fished out a package of cigarettes and took one between his lips. He lit it and puffed out a cloud of smoke, then sighed as Jirou shouted at him to put out the cancer-stick. With a long tirade of curses, he dropped it to the ground and crushed it under his boot-heel.

**#48 – Footsteps  
**Akutsu's breath came out in small puffs of cold air, and he sniffled and rubbed his red nose with a gloved hand. He took long strides down the street, and from time to time cast glances over his shoulder. Jirou happily skipped after him with great concentration, making small jumps to be able to step in the holes that were left where Akutsu had stepped. Akutsu tightened up his scarf and tugged it up over his mouth to cover the small smile that appeared for a moment. Jirou was just too childish sometimes. Well, most times, really. Akutsu didn't mind that much, though.

**#11 – Hand  
**When Jirou looked up and saw that Akutsu had stopped and was looking at him, he bounced over, slipping a little as he continued his attempts to land in the taller teens footmarks. "Jin-chan!" he shouted and almost crashed into Akutsu. "You take too long steps!" Jirou pouted and Akutsu snorted. "Fuck if I care."  
Jirou pouted a little while longer, then smiled widely. Akutsu sighed and wrapped the other's scarf around the boy's neck again as it almost fell off. Jirou giggled and reached to give him a kiss on the cheek, then took hold of Akutsu's hand with his mitten-clad one. "Thanks!" he beamed.

**#7 – Chocolate  
**At Valentines, Jirou had dragged Akutsu to a small café a bit away from the Hyotei-grounds. Akutsu remebered the place, he and Jirou had been there several years ago, once or twice. It hadn't changed much at all, except all the hearts that decorated the shop. He'd prefferred to just stay home, or go somewhere not so... pink. But Jirou wanted to go there, and since it was Valentines, and Jirou said he wanted him to come with those huge puppy-eyes turned at him, he came anyway.  
Jirou pulled him over to one of the tables and picked something from his bag. "This's for Jin-chan~!" he chimed happily, and while Akutsu hesitated for a moment, Jirou stared at him with slightly pursed lips. When he opened it, Jirou shone up and after Jirou eagerly fed him with the chocolate he apparently made himself – at least considering the odd shapes of the pieces. It didn't taste too bad, not too sweet and just the right bitterness that Akutsu liked. He gave a smile for just a moment, and Jirou squealed in delight.  
After that, the sheep-boy had ordered a chocolate cake and made Akutsu taste it. He prefferred the chocolate Jirou had made, really.

**#1 – Twilight  
**It was quite late when they headed home, and the light from the setting sun made the snow glitter. Jirou let out a low little sound of raptness and clutched to Akutsu's hand with an expression of pure happiness on his face. Akutsu grunted but inwardly agreed that it was pretty. Especially the way the light shone on Jirou, making his eyes glitter like that. It was the most beautiful of all things about the landscape, at least to him.

**#26 – Adoration  
**Jirou really loves Akutsu. He was happy when he was with him, and even though his former team-mates had told him that he did best in staying away from the violent teen, he thought that his Jin-chan was the nicest person in the world. The others didn't understand how he thought, Jirou knew, but that didn't really matter, least of all when he was with his beloved boyfriend.

**#18 – Closer  
**He curled up on the bed, for once not asleep, nor tired. He looked at the sleeping face of Akutsu, and smiled at the peaceful expression. The frown that almost always pulled together the taller teens brows was smothered out and he looked younger than he usually did. Jirou loved to watch Akutsu sleep, because then, the white-bleached boy didn't think of how he acted. Jirou tought it was some sort of odd shyness that made Akutsu act like he did, but he wasn't really sure.  
He smiled when Akutsu moved closer in his sleep and he pressed a kiss to his lips, and he moved closer as well, pulling up the bedsheets over them. "Good night, Jin-chan."

**#36 – Melt  
**Every time Akutsu woke up with Jirou by his side, he felt a little warmer. It was as if there had been an eternal winter in him and when Jirou was with him, it thawed a little for each time. He sat up and slipped a hand through Jirou's blonde locks without even thinking about it, and he looked out the window. Drops of water shone in the weak morning-light and a small puddle of meltwater had gathered on the uneven surface of the window-ledge.

**#13 – February  
**The month was too short, according to him. But it was nice to be able to spend every waking moment – as well as the moments they slept – with Jirou. During the second month of the year, they could spend every day together, because they had arranged it so with their families – not that they had much to say about their relationship anyway- and Akutsu's job and Jirou's school. Why A school would even have a 'February-holiday' was beyond him, but he didn't really care. If only it had been a longer month, though. Because twenty-eight, sometimes twenty-nine days were just not enough.

**#10 – Writer's Choice; Waking hours  
**Jirou stretched lazily and sniffed in the air. There was a scent of coffee in the aair, as well as the wonderful scent of freshly baked bread. He had been surprised when he got to know that Akutsu could bake bread, and even more surprised at how increadibly tasty it was. He bounced out of the bed and walked to the small kitchen, and smiled at the sight of Akutsu looking so relaxed as he sat crouching in front of the oven. Jirou sat down beside him and slipped his arms around Akutsu's waist. "It smells lovely~" he purred, and Akutsu glaned at him without moving moth more. He grunted and then returned to looking at the bread. ""Mornin'." he mumbled as Jirou nuzzled against him. These moments were precious, Akutsu was always the most relaxed after waking up and cooking like this. Jirou had suggested him to become a baker, but Akutsu had just cursed adn laughed and told him that he had no such plans nad would never want to, because he baked when he felt like it and no other times. Jirou was quite sure that he really enjoyed it, even though he didn't say it out loud.


End file.
